Insecure
by HumanKyt3
Summary: Jeanette is feeling bad about herself compared to her sister, can her secret crush change how she feels about herself? SimonXJeanette Simonette


**I KNOW I NEED TO WRITE FOR MY SOUTH PARK CHAPTER FIC! i just watched Alvin and the chipmunks chipwrecked tonight and i had to do a jeanette and simon thing, because they are my new favs! I promise ill do my other one soon, sorry!**

* * *

-JEANETTE-

I laid on my bed with a sigh, trying to enjoy the very momentary peace before I would get confronted by my sister. My older, much more beautiful and desired sister. Barely two seconds passed and there she was, barged straight into my room.

"What was that about?" she demanded.

I sigh "don't worry about it, I'm fine, really,"

Her blue eyes held concern. Blue, but not like my crushes blue, never that blue. "Jean, I'm worried, you NEVER snap like that, and you definitely never throw plates and storm off. What did I do?"

I sat up quickly, feeling all the jealously boil up once again "Your just too perfect! Pretty, popular, nice, and here I am, just average, ugly, nerdy. Who would want me over you?"

She sighed in understanding "Is this about Simon?" I just nodded, feeling tears poke the back of my purple eyes, behind the massive glasses.

She sat on the bed next to me "I'm telling you, he likes you, he doesn't like me,"

"Then what were you two talking about earlier?" I asked, almost begging.

"He wanted to know something, but he told me not to tell you,"

I sighed "Just go please,"

"Jeane-" she began.

"please," I repeated with more insistence. She gave me a quick hug, flipped her perfect dark blonde bangs away from her face, and strutted out like the model she could be, if she wasn't the best singer of our group. And the most loved by the fans. And just all in all better. I sniffled and rubbed my arm across my muzzle, not even bothering to get a tissue, wallowing in thoughts.

-SIMON-

"It's driving me crazy, please just tell me if you like her," I asked my brother.

"Si, it-"

I snapped, because he was getting to me "Alvin, just tell me if you like her, stop trying to beat around it!"

"No! I like Brittney, not Jeanette, but why were you two talking?" Alvin asked, turning the situation back on me.

"You called her pretty though," I said.

"Because she is, and she was looking upset, but I like Brittney, now what were you two talking about?"

"Alvin, I asked her if she was okay and what you said to her, and she wanted to know if I like her,"

"Did you tell her?" Alvin asked, getting into the pretty uneventful story.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like she didn't know, she was just looking for confirmation." I responded.

"You should call her and tell her how you feel," he said, grabbing the glass globe Dave bought me for my birthday last year. I snatched it back, knowing his untrusting hands much too well.

"Maybe if you tell Brittney, your braver than me anyway," I said, stalling.

"Nope, you first," he said. Knowing Alvin was in no was a quitter, I just sighed and nodded. He patted me on the back and left my room. I grabbed my downsized phone, it was a mini version of an iPhone, one for each of us, seeing as our size made regular phones much too difficult.

Jeanette picked up on the first few rings "Hello?"

I gulped, finding nothing to rewet my throat "h-hi"

"Simon! What's wrong," she asked in that high pitched kind voice of hers. Always kind.

"Yeah, I'm okay, can you meet me at the park?" I asked, knowing it was of equal distance from both our houses.

"Oh! Okay" my stomach flipped "Be right there,"

"Okay bye!" and I hung up, much quicker than necessary. I didn't mean to be rude, it's just she made me nervous, made me want to wipe my glasses clean, smooth my shirt, brush my fur.

I grabbed my hoodie, seeing as I was just in a blue t-shirt, and left, almost running to the park. Streetlights illuminated the gravel pathway that led to the swing set which I sat on, waiting for her.

"Hey Simon" I turned, and wanted to gasp. Her hair was pulled up in its usual bun, a few pieces falling down around her perfectly groomed face and on the edges of her glasses, which enveloped her violet eyes, thickly surrounded by dark lashes. She was wearing a light purple nightgown that blew slightly, she walked toward me with her head down, looking up at me over the tops of her purple rimmed glasses. Of course, as usual, taking my breath away.

She sat on the swing next to mine and turned her large eyes on me, captivating me.

-JEANETTE-

Simon waited patiently as I slowly walked to him, taking the full of him in. His eyes were wide behind black harry-potter-like glasses. They added shine to his almost impossible blue eyes. His hair looked slightly disheveled and his blue hoodie slightly big on his skinny frame, easily having the cute nerdy look to him. The one that drew me forward onto that swing next to him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, but his eyes were transfixed on my paw.

"What happened?" I looked down to see that there was a cut bleeding on the pad of my paw from the plate I had thrown earlier.

"Oh, it's nothing," I said. He tugged his sleeve over his paw and held it onto the cut.

"You're going to ruin your jacket," I warn, but he doesn't move, instead adds slight pressure.

"I have tons, I don't want that to get infected."

If I was hairless, you could probably see my blush even in the faint glow of the moon and flickering streetlights.

"Aha, so um, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. He looked terrified, and I could tell the bleeding had stopped. He was about to remove his hand, but after much hesitation, he slid his paw into my own. I smiled and looked away.

"Jen, I um- this is really hard for me to say and if you don't feel the same you can just say so but I- uh- er- maybe, actually positively, like you, like a lot"

I beamed and looked into eyes that looked hopeful, doubtful, and very much terrified "Simon, I like you too, like a whole bunch!"

He smiled "Really?"

I laughed in jubilance "Yes! Yes!" we laughed together.

"Jen, you really are beautiful, no matter what." He said.

"Not really, Brittney's the pretty one," I said.

He shook his head "I don't see it, I only see your beauty, easily enough," I blushed profusely under my fur "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Okay" I said and we stood and walked without letting each other's paws go.

"Jeanette?" he asked.

"Yeah Simon?"

"Uh, you don't have to be insecure, your flawless, and if anyone else cant see that, then they must be blind. To me, your model worthy, better even. Your stunning," and he kissed my lips.

I kissed back, but we didn't for long because I was close to crying tears of joy, because he made me feel beautiful. We walked, happier than we have in a long time.

-OUTER PERSPECTIVE-

Moonlight glowed upon new lovers, and another set of chipmunks suddenly emerged from behind a tree, grinning at each other.

"That worked!" One in a pink outfit exclaimed in excitement.

"I knew it would Brit!" the other in a red hoodie with a massive yellow 'A' on the font said back.

"You were right Alvin, but do you think I'm pretty?" Brittney asked.

Alvin sought his chance "You're perfect," and they, unlike the slow couple that left moments ago, ran out of the park to quickly get back to their respective houses, knowing their siblings would barge into their rooms and tell them about the night they had already witnessed, and set up for the shy pair.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading it, i thought i was cute but i didnt mean to be so cheesy :/ oh well, goodbye my lovelies, and review if you want more chipmunk stuff!**


End file.
